Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnenregen
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! ^^ Wenn ihr eine Nachricht an mich schicken wollt, könnt ihr sie hierhin schreiben! ;) Lg - Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Sonnenregen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 10:00, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Willkommen im Wikia!owo Huhu! Willkommen im Wikia!:3 Falls du mal mit irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, kannst du mir gerne anschreiben! Viel Spaß noch hier im Wikia!owo Cup Chan (Diskussion) 11:16, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) RE: Willkommen im Wikia!owo Danke für das Angebot! Ich werde mich gerne an dich wenden, wen ich Hilfe brauche ;). PS: Wie soll ich dich nennen? Cup? Lg Sonnenregen RE Hi! Willkommen im Wiki! Diese Signatur habe ich selbst gemacht und dabei arbeitet man mti einem Quellcode, was manchmal ein wenig verwirrend sein kann^^ Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir so eine Signatur machen - du müsstest mir nur genau sagen, wie sie aussehen soll (also Schriftfarbe, Schriftart, Spruch, Name, etc, einfach alles c: ) Liebe Grüße 17:37, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Sig Hi c: Also, sorry das es ein bisschen gedauert hat ^^, aber deine Signatur wäre jetzt fertig: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Sonnenregen/Sig Wenn ich irgendetwas ändern soll, sag mir ruhig Bescheid c: Übrigens, weißt du wie man eine Signatur einbaut? LG 17:57, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Also ich habe das jetzt geändert Und du musst einfach auf "Einstellungen", und dann auf Angepasste Signatur. Dort ist so ein freies Feld, wo du folgendes reinkopierst: |[[User:Sonnenregen|Sonnenregen]]}} Lg 18:23, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Danke Hallo, es freut mich sehr das du meine Geschichte so spannend findest. Für den Fall dass du sie noch nicht gelesen hast, hoffe ich dich für die beiden Vorgänger, Feuerglut und Blattfall, sowie Silberglanz und Eiseskälte, begeistern zu können. Hochachtungsvoll Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 17:47, 28. Sep. 2015 (UTC) RE: Kategorie Hey Sonnenregen, Klar, kein Problem :D Ist erledigt ^^ 16:53, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Sonnenregen! Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vielleicht Freunde sein wollen ;) LG [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 11:53, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sonnenregen willst du oder kannst du vielleicht jetz mal in den Live-Chat kommen? [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 12:17, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Idee Heyy^^ Ich bins Blaufrost! Ich hatte ja mal gefragt, wie ich Feuerjunges als Krieger nennens soll, und leider habe ich deine Idee von Feuersturm zu pät gelesen gehabt ): also hieß er ja Feuerkralle. Nun arbeite ich an einer Powerpoint, wo es um Sandnebel und ihren Gefährten gehen soll. Da ist mir deine Idee eingefallen und nun heißt er Feuersturm (; Ich hoffe es freut dich! Eine andere Sache wäre: möchtest du für die Powerpoint ein Bild oder mehrere malen? Genauere Infos wie die Bilder aussehen sollen bzw. können findest du bei generelle diskussionen beim diskussionsfaden Darf/Kann man das? Bilder please! Wenn du ein Bild malen willst, kannst du es mir entweder so sagen oder bei der Diksussion (; Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 12:33, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Welcome back^^ Freut mich dass du wieder da bist Sonnenregen!!!! Also...wichtiges...glaube nicht^^ nur persönliches, wie z.B dass ich mit meinem Bruder Schattenkämpfer die Geschichte Tödliche Freundschaft schreibe und eigene Vorlagen erstellt habe, vllt. gefällt dir ja eine! Unter forum > vorlagen > vorlagen von frosty^^ würde mich freuen, aber sie sind scheiße^^ Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:52, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Hallo Sonnenregen! Du ahnst nicht, wie viel mir dieses Kompliment bedeutet :) Danke, danke, danke! In der Tat denke ich manchmal daran, dass ich gerne Schriftstellerin wäre, aber letztendlich bin ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob das so gut klappt mit dem freischaffend arbeiten. Ich habe auch Angst das niemand meine Geschichten mag. Das Wiki ist eine gute Lösung macht mich sehr glücklich, weil ich keine Angst haben muss, dass jemand weiß wer ich bin und sich darüber lustig machen kann und trotzdem bekomme ich Komplimente für meine Arbeit...und solche Nachrichten wie deine :) Ich danke dir echt vielmals. Ich habe leider noch nie etwas von dir gelesen, aber ich bin sicher du kannst auch gut schreiben! You make me smile, thank you. Ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz liebe Grüße... -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, meinen Freunden und meiner Familie zeige ich es ja auch manchmal. (Zwei von meinen Freundinnen die meine Geschichten wertschätzen :) Naja, zumindest eine davon) Aber ich meine mehr so bei Leuten die ich nicht oder wenig kenne. Naja egal^^ Jetzt zu dir: Pythons Wunden ist wirklich echt cool. Ich konnte gestern abend nichts mehr lesen, aber das habe ich einfach heute nachgeholt. Sie ist wirklich gut geworden :) Ein Buch von mir in der Buchhandlung...hach ja, das fände ich allerdings auch schön. Welches andere Wikia? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Natürlich schau ich da mal vorbei! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Heyy^^ Ich bins Frosty alias Bloodheart alias Blaufrost^^ sicher erinnerst du dich noch daran, das wir ursprügnlich vorhatten, ein eigenes Wiki zu machen, was dann ja doch nicht ging, da du keine Zeit hattes ): was ja auch ziemlich schade war, da wir ja eine recht gute Idee hatten. Hättest du Lust, das Wiki jetzt zu machen, also mit den Ideen schon mal anzufangen? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:14, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) : OwO Ehrlich gesagt wäre das nicht ganz mein Ding, aber sei BITTE BITTE BITTE nicht sauer, ja?^^ Also meine Idee wir machen ein Wiki namens Frostys & Roxanes Wiki (oder eine andere ABkürzung deines Namens) wo man zu zweivon uns ausgedachten themen storys schreiben kann, eine davon könnte halt eine deine sein und eine denke ich mir aus lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 18:26, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Komm doch in den livechat!! lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 19:05, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Roxana^^ Freue mich schon sehr auf morgen, wird bsetimmt cool!!! Okay, sie sind beste Freundinnen, und Dan hatte dann einen silbernen Ring, und Silla hat ein Armband. Ihre Steckbriefe nochmal: Name: Silla AUssehen: eher pummelig, braune, etwas wuschelige Haare, blaua Augen, sehr groß Waffe: silbernes Schwert mit einem Smaragd im Griff Tiere: Schwarzsturm und Blaufrost Name: Dan Aussehen: groß, ein paar Muskeln, grüne Augen, hellbraunes Haar Waffe: Schwert Tier: Hirsch namens Wirbelwind Okay, Silla und Roxana sind nur Freundinnen, allerdings würde ich das ALter weglassen, dann können die User über das Alter bestimmen. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 21:45, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Sonnenregen Ich nochmal...wollen wir vielleicht befreundet sein? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Starseeker Wiki^^ Ich fände Starseeker Wiki besser. Also das mit der Schwester fände ich jetzt nicht so toll, weil ja die Protagonisten die Starseeker sein sollen, und dann müssten Roxana oder Silla ja die Schwester sein, aber sobald eine die Schwester ist, wirkt dass so, als ob nur die eine die richtige Hauptperson wäre. Und das sollte ja nicht so sein. Starlit könnte ja eine Armee aus ehemaligen Starseekern haben, die versagt haben, deren Schützling also gestorben ist, und die es geschafft haben, dass sie dann nicht sterben, Und diese "Armee" ist namenlos, nur Starlit hat ihren Namen. Und du müsstest dir dann noch einen Jungen für die Gruppe ausdenken, da es ja 4 sind. Egal ob er später dazu kommt oder nicht, das ist den Usern überlassen. Und außerdem fände ich es besser, wenn jetzt z.B Roxana und Sonnenregen, oder Silla & Sandnebel & Schwarzsturm (ich nenne sie doch nicht Blaufrost weil es komisch klingt wenn die Katze so heißt wie ich als User und so beginnen alle drei mit s xD) sich jeweils einen Steckbrief teilen. Die Bilder zu Schwarzsturm könnte ich hinzufügen, es wären dann echte Fotos von ihm. Dan und Wirbelwind würden sich dann auch einenn Steckbrief teilen. Und cih würde eine Kategorie für FanArt machen. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 09:30, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PSS: komm doch jetzt in den LiveChat, bin auch da okay...ich fand es ehrlich gesagt besser als nur die vier Starseeker waren und das sie eigentlich nichts mit Starlit zu tun hätten, wenn sie nicht Starseeker wären...Nachtkrieger klingt, finde ich, irgendwie nicht so richtig böse^^ xD nicht sauer sein bitte....ichg würde die story so lassen wie von gestern, nur das halt Starlit und ihre Armee da sind Keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendwie finde ich eine andere Beziechung besser, weil nur Silla, Roxana un co die Protagonisten sind...wie wäre es mit...ka...irgendwas was nicht so ähnlich klingt....^^ oder wir nennen sie nur Menschen da es sonst eventuell zu kompliziert für die User wird....was meinst du? xD ja...ehrlich gesagt hätte ich es mir eher so vorgestellt, das es Grundcharaktere gibt mit denen man schreibt, ein bisschen wie im HimmelsrichtungenClans Wikia, (das übrigens total interessant ist) Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 10:01, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Achso.... Mmmmmmh.... Es gibt ja auch gewisse Grundcharaktere... Ich hatte halt so eine Vorstellung wie bei Dragonelves... Aber ich glaube wir weichen jetzt von der Grundidee ab, die ich ganz gut fand, nämlich das die User einfach die Geschichten über Silla, Roxana, Dan und den vierten schreiben, also mit bereits vorgegebenen Charakteren. Die Stufen und so würde ich weglassen, da sie dann irgendwann Moonseeker wären, undd ann der Titel des Wikis nicht mehr passen würde. Ich würde es jetzt einfach mit den vorgegebenen Chharakternen machen, mit dem Sternendrachen und seinem Verschwinden und Starlit und ihre Armee. Den Rest machen die User. Was meinst du? Lg [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 10:07, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Wie wärs, das jeder User sich den vierten Charakter selber erstellen kann und Silla, Roxana und Dan so bleiben? Wenn das für dich so okay ist, kannst du es erstellen Re: Re: Heyy Sonnenregen Das freut mich! Frosty hat mich schon über euer Wiki informiert und ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich auf jeden Fall teilnehme! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] XD, in der Tat, sehr früh :P Das mit der Infobox hat eigentlich alles geklappt, nur war die Formatierung irgendwie komisch. Ist jetzt auch egal. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, irgendwann mal, wenn ich mehr Zeit hab. :) Habt ihr euch jetzt geeinigt? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ich schreibe jetzt Mal kurz mit dem anderen Account ;D.... Ja, haben wir... schau doch Mal auf dem Wikia nach^^ Lg Roxane Fawn (Diskussion) 19:02, 22. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Roxy:-) Ich bin jetzt auch hier;-) Lg, Sky Skyfall2000 (Diskussion) 17:57, 28. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Sigi Hi Sunny (kann ich dir hier so nennen?) Guck mal, man hat mir auch eine Signatur gemacht;-) Ich find sie wunderschön! LG, Sky Follow your Dreams. And Rainbows! 18:17, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re Hey Sonnenregen, Wie groß das Hintergrundbild sein muss, weiß ich leider nicht. Den Chat und die Abzeichen kannst du über einen bestimmten Punkt festlegen, aber dafür brauchst du entweder Bürokrat- oder Administratorenrechte. Wenn du diese hast, ist am Ende deiner Wikiaseite immer eine Leiste wo steht "Verfolgung aufheben" usw. Ganz hinten steht Admin, da musst du draufklicken und dann auf Wiki-Funktionen. Dort kannst du alles einstellen. Lg 18:23, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Heeyyy Ja, das mit dem Cover habe ich gesehen. Es ist cool geworden! Heute, es ist 21:36, habe ich keine Zeit mehr die Fortsetzung zu lesen, aber morgen lese ich es :) Bin gerade echt mega beschäftigt, all eure Geschichten zu lesen. Keine Ahnung, es ist mir auch schon aufgefallen mit Frosty. Auch Shadow hat nicht mehr geschrieben, also... weiß ich auch nicht weiter. War da noch was? PS: Wenn ich länger nicht on bin, liegt es vermutlich an einem beschlagnamten PC oder schwierigen Klassenarbeiten :) Ich gebe 100% meiner Bildschirmzeit auf die Wikis. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Re: Hi Hey Sonnenregen Also jaa du kannst mich BlackBlood nennen :3 Ja ich erinnen mich gestern an den Chat xD LG Eisfrost XD 12:06, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re Oh :( Danke ^^ Ich hab die Vorlage davon irgendwann mal im Internet gefunden xD Lg Eisfrost XD 12:47, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Thx :D Thank you very much ^^ Hast du hier eig welche? (Wahrscheinlich, aber ich krieg das hier nie so mit xD) Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Re:Re: Das waren die Vorlagen: thumb|344px Wie das ging stand irgendwo in einem Admin Handbuch oder so xD :o LG Eisfrost XD 13:17, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re:Gestriger Chat Hi Roxy! Gestern im Chat war glaub ich auch noch Nebelfrost ➡ Diskussion (Foggy-Froggy). Meinst du sie? Sie ist allerdings mehr so im WaCa-Wiki und dort auch oft im Livechat. Ich habe übrigens meine eigene Geschichte ins Dragonelves Wiki gestellt und arbeite gerade am zweiten Kapitel. LG, -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Yeah! Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Kann Floria eine Floraform haben? (Ich mag nicht Spoilern, aber sie sind beide Elfen, soweit so gut^^) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] PJ-Erfindungen Heyy Sonnenregen (: Ich habe deine Nachricht auf meiner Disk im PJ-Erfundungs-Wiki gelesen und habe mich sehr gefreut ^^ Wie wäre es wenn wir uns heute mal im Chat treffen und wenn du Fragen hast, dass ich sie beantworte oder so? :'D LG 15:45, 7. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Verpasst... Heyy :s Sorry dass ich gestern wieder so schnell gegangen bin. Tut mir echt leid, war nicht beabsichtigt. ICh weiß nicht...aber bist du heute im Chat? LG 15:08, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ach Roxy! xD Diese Story hab ich doch erst vorgestern angefangen :D gib mir ein bisschen Zeit zum Ideen nachtanken! (Ich habe immerhin schon 2 Kapitel oder so.) Jap, ich schau ganz sicher mal bei deiner Story vorbei :D -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Okayokay, Ziel erreicht, ich schreibe heute weiter ;) (Zumindest versuche ich es :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ich kann nicht heimlich an den Computer, weil mein Vater auf seinem PC sieht, wer wann wo online war.�� Eigentlich habe ich immer noch Verbot, aber ich habe gestern ein Tablet bekommen und kann so online kommen���� und diese wunderbaren Smileys machen.������ Ich hoffe du hattest ein schönes Fest.���� LG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 09:16, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Profil Hey Rain! Klar, erklär ich dir das... 1. Du musst dir überlegen wie viele Abschnitte du machen willst, und wie sie heißen sollen. 2. (leider, leider) musst du dein ganzes Profil löschen. Du kannst es natürlich in einem Word-Dokument oder so speichern. 3. Du erstellst eine Seite, die dann z.B. hieße: Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Über mich 4. Du erstellst natürlich auch noch alle anderen Seiten, z.B. Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Meine Geschichten und so weiter. 5. Du Gibst in deinem Profil den Code: Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Über mich|Über mich Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Meine Geschichten|Meine Geschichten Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Aktuelles|Aktuelles Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Ich als Katze|Ich als Katze ein (von meinem Profil kopiert xD) und nicht wundern, da werden dann nur Stichpunkte mit Links angezeigt, aber wenn du speicherst, sind da die Spalten. Dann gibst du auf die Seite mit der entsprechenden Spalte (z.B Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Aktuelles) das ein, was du dort in deinem Profil stehn haben willst Wenn's nicht richtig klappt, kann ich dir gerne helfen! LG, [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Hach ja Roxy! Du musst ja auch noch die Seiten erstellen. Aber warte, dass kann auch ich für dich machen! Kein Problem. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] So, ich habe das jetzt gemacht. Ich verlinke dir kurz die Seiten, auf denen du dein Profil bearbeiten kannst. (3. und 4. falsch verstanden?) Benutzer:Sonnenregen/Über mich Benutzer:Sonnenregen/Meine Geschichten Benutzer:Sonnenregen/Meine Charaktere Benutzer:Sonnenregen/Aktuelles -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Gerne doch! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 2016 ist mein Verbot vorbei. �� LG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 07:46, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe auch Fragen :D Okidoki, Frage Nummer 1, wie macht man andere User zum Admin? (Bronce möchte mich gerne im Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wiki adminen, aber wir haben beide keine Ahnung xD) Frage nummer 2: Wie fügt man Wikilogos ein? Frage nummer 3: Wie kann man die Ranglisten einfrügen? PS: Bitte dazu schreiben, was man als Gründer machen kann und was davon als Admin ^^ -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Jaa du warst hilfreich (musste die Vorherige Nachricht wegen den Siggi-Problemen wieder wegmachen (Heiliger SternenClan, was habe ich nur angerichtet!)) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, das sag ich ihr ^^ Sonst noch was? Hab's in der Aufregung vergessen ^^ -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] O.o Freue mich jedenfalls drauf! (und die Sache mit meiner Siggi habe ich auch gelöst :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Re Hallöchen ! Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Nachricht erst heute ( 29.12) gesehen habe, denn ich bin am Wochenende eig. nie im Wiki aktiv deswegen tut mir leid nochmal ^^ Hier ist das Bildchen für Rosendorne ! Da keine Vorlage vorhanden war, hoffe ich die Fellfarbe passt ^^' !! thumb|286px L.G 01:22, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich wollte mich bedanken das du Raccoon und meine Staffel so gut verfolgst ^^ ( und das du Verloren und Verheimlicht ) LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:45, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Hi! Danke für einen Kommentar *___* Ja, ich mal die selber ♥ Deshalb dauert es auch so lange, bis ich was neues hochaden kann XD Lg, Darky DarkxDust (Diskussion) 14:26, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hiii Hey, klar kannst du mir das erzählen. Ich würde auch dem Wiki beitreten, aber ich muss zuerst die Bücher lesen. Ehm sorry, ich schreib dann mal auf Sonenregens Disk xD -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Re Freut mch, dass dir das Bildchen gefällt :) Freunde? :D Schöne(n) Nacht/Tag noch :) L.G 00:27, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Cool Das Wiki habe ich mir heute angeaschaut und ich fand es sehr cool und danke,dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen und ja ich liebe das schreiben. Mohnfrost 09:47, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :) Re Bitte, bitte ist doch keine Ursache :D ! Yay Freunde ^^ Dir auch noch ein schönes Silvester :) 21:58, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) __________ Och die arme :o . Ja ich habe einen Hund, aber dem gehts auch wieder gut :) 22:58, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Guten Abend, Rain! [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:56, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Mein Hund ist ein Mischling, ein bisschen Italienischer Windhund ist dabei :3 So sieht er aus :3 Rocky . 22:51, 5. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Guten Morgen! [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 10:15, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hi! [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 10:41, 7. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Guten Morgen! [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 10:45, 7. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Frostys Warrior Cats RPG Wikia Heyy!!! Ich habe NOCH EIN neues Wikia eröffnet, und zwar ein RPG Wikia! Hättest du vielleicht lust, beizutreten? Du könntest dich dem MondClan oder dem SonnenClan anschließen und dir einen Chara ausdenken oder einen vorgegeben Chara spielen. Im SC gibt es Rubinpfote, Flammenkralle und Plätscherlied, im MC Blitzschweif, Lichtpfote und Butterblume. Würde mich echt freuen! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 20:01, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Charakterbox Hey Sonnenregen! Ich wollte dich fragen wie man eine Charakterbox macht.Also: Name,Aussehen und so weiter.Wie macht man das? Frage ich weil du bei Rosendorne so was hast,also eine eigene. Charakterbox Du hast ja eine eigene Charakterbox bei Rosendorne.Ich wollte dich nur fragen wie man so was macht. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 14:43, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey hab nur so gefragt.Ich weis nicht ob ich wirklich eine machen werde. Autor von SternenClans Probleme Hallo! :) ich war gerade auf deinem Profil unterwegs und mir ist aufgefallen, dass dir ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen ist. Bei den von dir genannten Buchempfehlungen hast du Efeuwolke als Autor von SternenClans Probleme angegeben. Der richtige Autor ist aber Autumns Leafes. :) Darauf wollte ich nur hinweisen. :> - ♥ L o v e l y ♥ arabian horses give us the wings we don't have! 08:35, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Huhu! Hey Rain! Ich hätte da eine kleine Bitte... Es ist so, dass meine Disku in letzter Zeit ein paar mega-bugs hingelegt hat, deshalb wollte ich dich bitten, deine Siggi ins Wiki einzubinden. Das hat mir mal Mystery99 (Mein Spitzname für sie ist Baumsager) empfohlen und es wäre halt wirklich echt toll, wenn du das machen könntest ;) Ich schicke dir kurz die Erklärung, die Baumsager mir im Warrior Cats Wiki geschickt hat.... Es ist viel besser für meine Disk... "Hey Wischiwaschi :) Wir haben ja vorhin im Chat darüber gesprochen, dass deine Signatur noch nicht eingebunden ist, und da du nicht wusstest, was das bedeutet und wie das geht, erkläre ich es dir nun hier: Wenn du im Moment mit deiner Signatur irgendwo unterschreibst, steht danach der ganze Code deiner Signatur auf der Seite (das sieht man beim Bearbeiten der Seite) steht. Dies macht die Seite unnötig lang und führt im schlimmsten Fall dazu, dass die Seite irgendwann länger zum Laden braucht. Um dies zu verhindern, kann man seine Signatur durch ein paar Änderungen in den Einstellungen einbinden. Danach steht auf dem Seitencode nicht mehr der ganze Signaturcode, sondern nur noch (in deinem Fall jetzt^^). Die Signatur richtig einzubinden, funktioniert folgendermaßen: #Du gehst auf deine Einstellungen. #Unter dem Abschnitt Signatur fügst du diesen Code ein: |[[User:Waschbärpfote|Waschbärpfote]]}} #Kreuze das Kästchen: "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" an. #Speichere deine Einstellungen. Das war's!" Jo, es wäre ganz gut wenn du's machst, ich glaub dann hört meine Disk auf zu buggen... -- 20:30, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Achso, hehe :) Wie geht's dir so? :3 Was machst du grade? -- 10:02, 8. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ist doch kein Problem :3 Wir alle haben auch noch ein Privatleben (will ich doch hoffen O.o) und deshalb kann man ja nicht dauernd on sein...Außerdem ist es ja auch nur ein Experiment, dieses Wiki. Es soll mir helfen in Physik besser zu werden xD Aaaber du musst noch bei meiner Umfrage abstimmen... falls du es noch nicht getan hast, dann bin ich zufrieden xD HDL, -- 12:42, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Heyyy! Wie geht's denn so? Ich tue gerade alles, um nicht lernen zu müssen :p Bin im 21 Kapitel von "Nachtland" :3 Ich nehme an, du hast beide schon durch, oder? ;) Meine Mutter war gestern... eh ne... vorgestern... so gütig mir dieses Buch zu kaufen und ich hab dann heute angefangen zu lesen ;) Danke für's Abstimmen ;) Wollte bloß mal sichergehen... Meh... ich will endlich losschreiben, aber dafür brauch ich ein paar mehr Meinungen XD Ich liebe die Namen. Die sind einfach cool. (DSdW) Tja dann, mann sieht sich ;) <3 -- 12:09, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Mweor Hi, So, dann erklär ich es dir noch mal.^^ Mweor ist eine Webside, bei der du verschiedene KatzenArten züchten kannst. Allerdings sind das keine ganz Normalen Katzen, also nicht immer. Es gibt welche, die wie normale Katzen aussehen, dann gibt es noch Feuerkatzen, Wasserkatzen, Luftkatzen, ErdKatzen und Blitzkatzen. Dann kannst du dort alle möglichen verschiedenen Katzen sammeln, züchten und dich um sie kümmern. Also so Tamagochi mäßig, bloß das die Katzen nicht sterben können. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen.^^ Liebe Grüße Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 14:46, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ich auch! :D Hi! Ja, Disteli ist auch mein Lieblingschara^^. Ich mag sie, auch wenn viele sagen, sie ist eine Mörderin:'(... Darauf kommt es mir bei ihr nicht an, ich mag es dass sie schlagfertig und mutig ist, auch wenn sie schnell beleidigt ist. Hat sie wohl von ihrem Vater Krähi XD Hoffentlich sehen wir uns mal im Chat! Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 16:53, 13. Feb. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Stimmt! Ich hab bei ihrem Tod fast geweint, ich war echt kurz davor... Bis dann, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 14:49, 14. Feb. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Hallo Sonnenregen ! Vielen Dank für dein Kompliment !!! Ich arbeite übrigens schon an einer Story, und werde sie (warscheinlich) bald schreiben und veröffentlichen . Regenträumer 77.4.153.144 19:28, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Nette Idee! Mein Gedanke zu einer Story war, dass ein Anführer aus Gier (Drachenstern ) seinen Clan verlässt, um in anderen Clans ebenfalls Anführer zu werden damit er ewig lebt... Naja ;) mir werden bestimmt noch andere Möglichkeiten in den Sinn kommen. Regenträumer Regenträumer (Diskussion) 19:28, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hy! Leider habe ich jetzt noch nicht die richtige Geschichte aufgeschrieben, aber werde vielleicht Morgen schon anfangen. Jedenfalls habe ich die Hierarchie jetzt geschrieben! Regenträumer (Ich wei nicht wie man die Unterschriften macht) Regenträumer (Diskussion) 19:38, 2. Mär. 2016 (UTC) OMFG, seid ihr alle süß zu mir :'3 Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.... Vielen Dank, Rainy :3 Ich hab dich lieb :* Ich hab euch alle lieb *-* Aber so schlimm ist das doch alles gar nicht. Ehrlich, es gibt Schlimmeres, was einem im Leben passieren kann, es gibt auch weit Schlimmeres in meinem Leben. Ehrlich, das ist für mich gar kein so großes Ding, ich hab beide auf eine gewisse Art noch genauso lieb wie vorher, aber ich hab ja noch andere Freundinnen - und euch! Mit meiner Seelenschwester verstehe ich mich schon wieder, die andere ist einfach falsch, auf ihre Gesellschaft lege ich keinen Wert. Traurig aber wahr, ich will sie nicht in meiner Nähe haben. Dankiiii aber! :) Ihr seid doch immer für mich da *-* -- 13:35, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Dam, dam, dam.... NOOOOIN! Bin dann mal beschäftigt mit lesen ;) Aber du schreibst ja eine Triogie, ne? Wie geht es dir? :3 -- 14:34, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Sonnenregen! Ich habe schon angefangen die Geschichte zu schreiben, allerdings bin ich noch nicht so weit gekommen....naja,..Das mit der "UNTERSCHRIFT" habe ich noch nicht von selbst verstanden........egal(; trozdem: ''Regenträumer Regenträumer (Diskussion) 19:18, 14. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Mac Hi, Sorry, aber da kann ich dir leider auch nicht weiter helfen, da ich keinen Mac habe und mich desshalb auch nicht damit auskenne. Du könntest vielleicht mal im Internet gucken, ob du ein Tutorial findest, wie man Gimp auf einem Mac öffnet, aber ich weiß es leider nicht. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 14:42, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi :3 Hi, Also ich finde die Idee ziemlich gut. Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen nur drei Clans, da ich denke, dass vier zu viele wären und bei drei Clans hätte man dann noch einen "neutralen" Clan, der nach beliben in die Story miteingebunden werden könnte. Auch wenn ich mich Frage, was eigentlich dann mit Christins Körper passiert, nachdem sie an den Körper den Anführerin gebunden wird...ich meine der muss doch auch noch irgendwo abbleiben... xD Aber ansonsten finde ich die Idee super, auch daraus eine Trillogie zu machen und die Titel gefallen mir ;) Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 06:42, 19. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Sunny, Ich hab schon davon gehört und finde es SUPER! Also dass es extra für Distel gemacht wurde. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, dass es das schon auf Deutsch gibt^^ ich muss das lesen. Ich muss das lesen!!! XD LG, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 12:03, 19. Mär. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Unsere Geschichte Ja, ich würd sagen, dass Federstern dann in Christins Körper kommt und dann als Zweibeiner weiter lebt. Ich würd auch sagen, dass wir aus der Sie und Er Perspektive schreiben. :3 Ich finde die Namen FunkenClan, NebelClan und WellenClan gut, die können wir gerne so lassen.^^ Wir können uns für die Hierarchie ja einige Katzen ausdenken und die dann erstmal irgendwo zusammentragen und dannach entscheiden wir welche Katzen in welchen Clan kommen, oder so... Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:17, 19. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Charabox Hey Sonnenregen. Blaufrost hat ein Wikia gegründet,namens World book Wiki und wir brauchen eine Charakterbox,könntest du die für uns beiden machen? Also sie soll wie die Originale,also die grüne sein,aber in Lila und hier sollst du sie machen: http://de.book-world.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charakter Lg deine 09:00, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Also... Ich will einfach die ganzgleiche Box,also die Charakterbox,die originale,ich will,dass du sie einfügst,weil bei mir das irgendwie nicht geht,liegt ja auch an meinen Laptop. Lg deine 16:15, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Danke Danke Rayni! Lg deine Poppy Klar, fang' ruhig schon mal damit an :3 Galeria Kaufhof - ich freu mich drauf! XD Keeeine Ahnung warum ich so gerne Werbeslogans in meine Nachrichten packe... O.o -- 10:35, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :-) Ach was, ist ja nicht schlimm^^ ich weine auch, wenn ich gerührt bin... Und bei fast jedem (guten) Film XD Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 14:44, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC)Leafpool007 Yay! ↑ Das sagt schon alles xD Die Werbenudel freut sich jedenfalls über noch einen Spitznamen für ihre Liste xD - - 16:57, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ich weine bei vielen Filmen, wenn sie besonders traurig oder rührend sind... *schnüff schnüff* XD ich habe bei Rues Tod glaub nicht geweint, aber in The Maze Runner bei Chucks Tod, am Ende des 1. Teils, falls du das kennst^^ Lg, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 19:01, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC)Leafpool007 Yeah! Du hast angefangen mit Gespiegelte Seelen ;) Dein Klappentext ist soooooo toll! Kleine Sache (vlt war das auch so gedacht, aber ich dachte ich weise dich zumindest mal drauf hin): Das Opal - es heißt der Opal ;) -- 14:03, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Btw, hast du in den nächsten Tagen immer Inet-Zugriff? Weil... *hust, hust* das hatten wir ja schon wann anders... Bloß diesmal könntest du das dann evtl. auch selbst machen, weil ja meine ganze Fam. kein WLAN haben wird? Ich könnte dir alles was du wissen musst *hust, hust* über Skype schicken? c: ? :) -- 14:05, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) -.- Ich komm' über's Handy nicht in Skype rein... Wuff. Dann muss ich ja echt meinen Laptop aus der Küche klauen... -- 14:14, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Öh? Öööhm... Sind Jasper und Alice auch von The Maze Runner? Meines Wissens nicht... Vielleicht ja doch. XD Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 14:06, 25. Mär. 2016 (UTC)Leafpool007 Hi Hi Lg Raccoon Hi *-* *xD *:D *:asdklsdffd Hy Sonnenregen Hey Sonnenregen! Du kannst jetzt,wenn du willst oder wann du willst,Bilder für meine Charaktere machen,aber nur für die,für die ich schon ein Bild gemacht habe. Weil ich will immer,als erstens ein Bild machen,für den Chara für den ich noch keins gemacht habe. Und es ist mir egal,welche Vorlage du für die benutzt. Außerdem musst du das nicht für alle machen,wenn du willst nur für drei oder so. Lg deine 10:40, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hy Macht nichts.Ich hatte ja auch gesagt: wenn du und wann du willst. Lg deine 10:43, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Unsere Geschichte Hi, Sry, dass ich erst so spät antworte, war in letzter Zeit etwas inaktiv. Also ich finde die Idee so eingentlich gut. :3 Schade eigentlcih, dass du das Darkfall Wiki schließen willst. :/ Auch wenn ich dort bis her recht inaktiv war... Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 10:34, 30. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Sorry! Tut mir leid dass ich dir in den letzten Tagen ( oder Wochen ;) ) nicht geschrieben habe. Übrigens habe ich eine Geschichte über Korallenschweif geschrieben weil sie euch so leid tat. ;) Sie heißt Korallenschweifs Tod ... Regenträumer - ohne Signatur gehts auch ;) Regenträumer (Diskussion) 19:05, 30. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ach so^^ Mit Twilight kenne ich mich nicht aus:-) Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 11:43, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC)Leafpool007 Hy! Tolle Storys die du da schreibst! Deine Opalglanz hat wohl fast genauso viel Angst wie Drachenstern vorm Sterben :) Wie kann man sich denn überhaupt die Vorlagen benutzen? (Ich weiß, dumme Frage, aber ich weiß es trotzdem nicht genau) (: (Die Signatur ist kein Link:D) '' '' '' Lebe unendlich! '' Regenträumer Regenträumer (Diskussion) 17:49, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke! Danke dass du mir geschrieben hast, wie das mit den Vorlagen geht! :D Und es wäre supi, wenn du mir meine "Signatur" verlinken könntest!!! :) :) :) Du bist wohl schon ein richtiger Profi! Oh :D, die Tilde sind plötzlich türkis!!! ;D Lebe unendlich! Regenträumer Regenträumer (Diskussion) 17:39, 5. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi, tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht geantwortet habe.^^' Also ich würde gerne die Geschichte mit dir schreiben. Mir fällt aber selbst kein guter Titel für die Staffel ein...ich werd noch mal überlegen und wenn mir was passendes einfällt schreib ich's dir. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 14:03, 6. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hy! Hy Sonnenregen, bei mir gibts eigentlich nichts neues, ausser das ich mein Profilbild geändert habe...und das sieht total alber aus;D wenn du mal wieder was neues schreibst kann ich gerne deine Geschichten lesen . Die Tilde sind schon wieder blau! *seuftz* ;D Lebe unendlich! Regenträumer Regenträumer (Diskussion) 17:42, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey Ja ich musste ihn eher gezwungener maßen ändern, da ein Admin den alten für zu obszön hielt. Aber immer hin kann ich jetzt endlich ne neue Kategorie machen By Coyot auch was gutes. ;) [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 12:09, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Das mag sein, aber dafür kann ich jetzt die Kategorien, By Coyot und By Kojote benutzen :D [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 15:57, 30. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Die meisten findest du auf meinem Bog Mein Blog Welche du dort nicht finden wirst sind Alte Bedrohung & Das Hinterland und seine Gefahren [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 11:14, 31. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Mach das. Ein paar sind auch auf meiner Nutzer Seite verlinkt. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:33, 4. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Roxyyyy x3 Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst und freue mich gerade abartig darüber, dass du mir geschrieben hast. :3 Es sind leider so viele von den Usern die früher hier waren weg, desswegen habe ich gehofft, dich noch irgendwie erreichen zu können. :3 Mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut und dir so? Gibts bei dir irgendwas neues? ^^ Ja, ich habe meinen Namen geändert, da ich mich von Warrior Cats entfernt habe und einen "neutralen" Namen wollte. Blaufrost gefiel mir einfacht mir so sehr wie vorher.... LG deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 15:56, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hey :3 Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich aktiv in einem meiner Wikis, ansonsten eigentlich nur ein wenig im CP Wiki und sonst kaum noch. Nyaa Wattpad ist super. x3 Hast du da einen Acc und wenn ja wie heißt du (musst du mir natürlich nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst)? :3 Ja, ich kenne auch viele Namen gar nicht... ich war ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier, desswegen habe ich meine ganzen Freunde so krass vermisst. x3 LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Secon''d'N''''i'g'h''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 18:03, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Watti :D Jap, du hast mich gefunden. xD Ist bei mir genauso. Ich habe einfach keine Motivation mehr, die Bücher zu lesen, zudem lese ich zur Zeit andere Dinge.^^ Geht mir genauso, desswegen bin ich auch wieder on gekommen und habe versucht, mich bei einigen zu melden. :3 LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 19:46, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :D Und wie. xD Ich gebe irgendwie mein ganzes Geld dafür aus (in einem Höchsttempo) und verbringe verdammt viel Zeit damit....xD Btw finde ich deinen Watti-Namen echt schön. :3 LG deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 14:20, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Re: Auf SecondNjght bin ich eigentlich relativ spontan gekommen.^^ Der erste Teil des Namens (Second) ist wegen meinem zweiten Hund, der bei meiner Oma lebte und ausgesetzt wurde, daher wollte ich ihn irgendwie im Namen haben (eigentlich hieß er aber Yuki). Der zweite Part ist einfach, weil ich es einmal cool fand und zum zweiten weil ich es dunkel lieber mag als hell. XD Ich habe mal aus Langewelige ein Poster von Game of Thrones in meinem Zimmer aufgehangen, ohne es je gesehen zu haben. XD Ich weiß, volkommen sinnlos...^^ Btw ist mir gerade aufgefallen, wie ich früher Nachrichten geschrieben habe, und ich muss mich wegen mir selbst so abartig fremdschämen....xD (o.O) LG deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 12:31, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Re: Das ist wohl bei den meisten so. xD Ich habd ich zwar schon auf Watti gefragt, aber ich frage einfach nochmal, vielleicht hat sich ja was geändert. xD Wie geht's dir heute so?^^ LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 15:48, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Re: Nicht schlimm, ich antworte ja auch öfters ziemlich spät. :3 Dann wünsche ich dir schöne Ferien. :3 Ich hab noch 'ne Woche Schule, aber dann hab ich auch frei. :D Das kenne ich. :/ Man hat sich einfach so sehr daran gewöhnt. ^^ Klar, kann ich machen, kann aber noch ein wenig dauern. :3 Ich schreibe kommende Woche einige Test und muss noch büffeln. :/ LG deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 06:44, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ^^ Okay, ich werde deine Story dann wahrscheinlich in den Ferien lesen. :3 Freue mich schon richtig darauf, der Titel klingt sehr spannend. :3 Btw. hättest du vielleicht Lust, mir Kritik für meine Story auf Wattpad zu geben? Musst du natürlich nicht, aber würde mich echt freuen. :D LG deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 08:24, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy, Sonnenregen, ich freue mich, dass du mich angeschrieben hast. Mir geht es ab jetzt gut und dir? :) Lg, 13:18, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Naja Naja, ich habe Probleme in der Schule. Ich habe einfach keine Freunde und das schon seit langer Zeit. Ich bin auch oft einsam und man sieht mich nur als Einzelgängerin an und das macht mich iwie traurig. Lg, 13:35, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hoffe ich auch Ich hoffe auch, dass es mal bald ändern kann und wird. Und ja, es stimmt ich habe euch :) Lg, 13:46, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Also Also, aktuell schreibe ich hier meine Geschichte weiter und überarbeite sie oder ich zeichne auch Bilder für Charaktere. Und du, was machst aktuell im Wikia? Du warst ja schon lange nicht mehr on. Lg, 13:50, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sonnenregen Ich wollte dir nur mal HALLO sagen und dich über alle Maßen bitten, an '''D''ie Finstere Kriegerin'' weiterzuschreiben! Biiiiiiiiitte LG Benutzer: Sternenschnee (Kann an meinem PC keine Sigi machen und bin zu faul, mein handy rauszukramen) 'Community-News' Hey Sunrain ich weiß jetzt nicht ob du es schon mitbekommen hast aber ich schreib dir einfach mal. Also wir sind in den Community-News das ist wie so eine Art Zeitung für die Community und erscheint monaltlich im Community-Deutschland Wiki. Dort wird dann eine unserer Storys vorgestellt die wir uns selber aussuchen. Im Februar haben wir Schwarzer Schnee vorgestellt und im März In meiner Seele tiefer Hass von dir. Ich erstellt monatlich eine Umfrage wo ihr dann Storys vorschlagen könnt. Wenn du noch fragen hast wende dich bitte an mich. Und wie gesagt ich wusste nicht ob du schon darüber Bescheid weißt das ist der Link zu Forumsartikel. Deine Kein Problem^^ Nussfrost